


One Last Chance

by Hematite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Regulus cries, Regulus just got his Dark Mark, Sirius cries, They're being brother-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hematite/pseuds/Hematite
Summary: Sirius notices Regulus's tattoo, and tries one last time to convince him to abandon Voldemort.





	

Sirius notices immediately that his brother is strangely pale and uses his left arm very delicately. When Regulus and his Slytherin friends walk by, he notices that he carries his books in his right arm.   
Sirius follows his brother's movements very carefully.   
When Sirius finally catches his brother alone, he stalks up to Regulus and roughly pulls up his left sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark tattooed there, still puffy and red with newness. Regulus flinches back, snatching his arm back and letting the black fabric cover his arm once more. Sirius grabs his shoulder and stares into his brother's eyes, a pale silvery-grey like his own.   
"Don't do this to yourself." he whispers hoarsely. Regulus looks away from his brother's eyes, but does not try to run. Sirius still looks straight at Regulus, his eyes burning a hole into Regulus.   
Regulus replies, "I serve the Dark Lord." Regulus continues to look away from Sirius, and he blinks, hard, when he says this. His voice is hardly audible.   
"Regulus, don't follow Voldemort! It's wrong, and you know it." Sirius nearly begs. His voice gets close to cracking. Regulus still cannot look at his brother.   
"It's too late for me." If his last words were inaudible, his words now were below his breath. Regulus closed his eyes, trying to control his brimming eyes.   
Sirius dropped his head, tightening his grasp on his brother's shoulder. His tears dripped from his nose to the floor. Regulus's eyes started to overflow, leaving faint, silvery traces on his pale skin.   
The brothers cry in silence, one wearing an open Gryffindor robe and the other wearing a tightly closed Slytherin robe. They learnt to keep their tears silent from their parents, who could never forgive weakness.   
"Can't you join me?" Sirius's voice finally breaks. Regulus's tears flow more quickly now.   
"They would kill me." Regulus replies. His voice is filled with terror. He at last raises his eyes to meet his brother's. They lock eyes for a long second. Sirius sees darkness and helplessness and a hint of the happy boy that Regulus once was. Regulus sees his brother, forever defying expectations and rebelling against his family.   
They both see nothing of each other in their brother's eyes.   
Sirius drops his hand, slumped as if a huge weight has been placed upon him. Regulus swipes at his eyes, turns, and walks away from his brother.   
Sirius cannot move for a extraordinarily long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave criticism and such.


End file.
